Malibu
by vatech-chick09
Summary: This is about a bunch of rich cali kids and their take on high school. read and review. thanks.
1. Into the Neon

Malibu Teens

_A Novel_

_**Chapter One: Into the Neon**_

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Lauren Whitfield's best friend shouted as she rushed to their lunch table. The Who's Who of Malibu High could have been said to be seen at their table; it held the homecoming queen for two years running, the quarterback, drum captain, cheerleaders, and Varsity basketball point guard. Alternatively, these people were the people Lauren called her friends. She was the reigning homecoming queen and had dated all three guys at their table. None had worked out for one reason or another. Logan Oakes had been more into beating his drum than kissing her, Parker St. John was obsessed with football and had little time left over for her- especially since their football team had made the regional finals, and Conner Spinelli was just too demanding of her time. Needless to say, Lauren had had her share of guys.

Lauren's best friend, Zoey Sheppard, daughter of the famous agent- James Sheppard, and current MHS cheerleader, was jumping up and down with excitement. "The annual Hottest Girls of Malibu High just came out! I have a copy of the list. Candace, Lauren, we have to see where we rank, because, of course, we are at least on the list, as always!" Zoey said.

"I'm not worried," Candace said. "I'm always in the top 10. So are you so give me a break, Zoey. The only question is whether Lauren made number 1 for the third year running."

"Well, Parker? You're the QB...and since the Varsity football team always makes this list up, you should know," Zoey said.

"My lips are sealed. You aren't finding anything out from me. Just look at the damn list, Zoey," Parker said before he took a swig of his milk.

"Well, Lauren, take a guess of where you rank before we look at the list," Candace said.

"Um, I don't know. It's not really that important to me if Jen Cornell beat me or if I am the fiftieth person. It doesn't really affect me," Lauren said.

"Oh god, fiftieth? What a dog! You'd have to be pretty gross," Conner spoke up.

"Hey! I was forty third last year!" Candace said. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Of course not, Candace. Give me a break. Would you all just look at the list already?" Conner said.

Zoey made a big deal about scanning the whole 5 pages of the list and analyzing every detail before she said anything. Finally, she spoke up. "Well, I'm tenth, thank god. Top ten, can I get a hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Candace said. "What'd I get?"

"You moved up from last year. You are now thirty second. That's pretty good. Do you know how many girls would die just to make this list? Do you know how many guys only date the girls on this list and refuse to date anyone else from this school?" Zoey asked.

"That's not true," Logan said.

"Oh yeah? And who exactly have you dated that's never made the list?" Conner asked him.

"Well, uh," Logan grinned sheepishly. "No one I guess."

"What did Lauren get?" Candace asked.

"Of course, the girl who cares least about the list at Malibu is the girl who gets the top spot. I don't get it. She doesn't even care if she makes the list and she's apparently the hottest girl in the school! What's your secret Lauren?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. I just don't give a shit. That stupid list isn't going to affect who I date. I don't even have to date guys in this school. You guys know how it is. Zoey, with your dad being a famous agent, mine a famous director, and Candace's the best comedic actor, we get invited to the hottest parties in the area. We could date actors from the frickin' OC if we wanted to. So don't stress out over a dumb list that some high school boys made up when they were drunk," Lauren said with a carefree laugh.

"Hey! I resent that!" Parker said. "We spend a lot of time on that list each year and we didn't drink until after we were done."

"Whatever, St. John. It doesn't matter. You guys always do a good job picking the hottest chicks," Logan said.

"I wish I had your body, Lauren. Then maybe I'd be in the top ten," Candace said. "Seriously, you have the best body ever. Whenever you pass by, all the guys within sight stop and give you a second look".

"It's true," Conner said. "A guy would have to be blind not to notice you."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm just the shit," Lauren said, jokingly.

"I mean, you have the California girl look that works for you, with the long blonde hair, green eyes, and petite, slender body. And man, would I kill for your chest. Of course, everyone around here is so fake but you keep it real," Candace went on.

"Isn't that one of the requirements for the top ten on the list, Parker? No plastic surgery?" Zoey asked.

"Uh, no," Conner said. "Jen Cornell is in the second spot. You know how much work _she's _had done."

"I believe I was asking Parker, Spinelli," Zoey said, exasperatedly.

"Conner's right," he said. "Who cares if a chick has had work done? As long as she's hot, she's in."

"Well, I'm glad no one's superficial around here," Candace said.

"But that's what the list is for. To be superficial," Logan responded.

"Anyway, who wants to come to Neon tonight? It's going to be a hot party. My dad just wrapped up this horror movie with a bunch of big names. Everyone should be there like Paris Hilton, Ashton Kutcher, Mischa Barton, etc. There's also an after-party thing where only the true A-listers get to go to and I can bring some people. Who's up for it?" Lauren asked.

Everyone murmured the general consensus that they would go. "Awesome. Well, I've got to go get ready for bio...I get to see Mr. O'Donnell next. He's so hot. Maybe I'll ask him to come too...he's only twenty-one after all," Lauren said as she got up from the table. She left before anyone could comment on her remark. As she made her way to bio, she thought about Ben, Ben O'Donnell. He was a tall blonde man with a muscular build and bright blue eyes. It was common knowledge that he was only teaching until he could pull his acting career together. Recently, he had told Lauren to call him Ben. That was definite progress. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him until he forgot what his name was. She bet she could too. All the girls at Malibu wanted Mr. O'Donnell but Lauren knew if he dated anyone, it would be her.

She sauntered into Bio, earlier than everyone else because the bell hadn't even rung to signal the end of the previous period. She was wearing a turquoise halter that clung to every curve and accented her tan body and blonde hair. She also wore a short white skirt to show off her toned legs. "Hey, Mr. O'Donnell," she said, purposely using his last name.

"I thought I told you to call me Ben, babe," he said as he only called her "babe" in private.

She laughed. "Oh right, Ben. I forgot." She moved closer to him. "There's a hot party happening tonight at Neon. Do you want to go with me? It will probably get really hot and sweaty so I'm sure to need someone who will escort me to fresh air," Lauren said.

Ben's eyes flamed and his whole body tightened. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Lauren."

"Why not, Ben?" Lauren asked, all innocence.

"Well, even though there's not that much of an age difference, I'm still your teacher. That has to count for something."

"But I thought that this was only a temporary job until your acting career takes off. Besides, no one will care; they'll be too busy partying at Neon to notice you," Lauren said.

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad to know that no one will notice me."

"You know what I meant," Lauren said as she laid a hand on his arm. Ben's cheeks turned a tinge of red. Lauren could see the inner struggle going on in his head.

"Well, I guess I'll go. When do you want to meet?" Ben asked.

"I'm glad. We can meet about ten or so. Can't get there too early. It's gonna be a hot party; you won't regret your decision," Lauren said. Just then, the bell rang to signal the end of the period. "I guess I'll just take my seat now."

"Probably a good idea," Ben said with an uncomfortable wink. Lauren could tell that he was now undergoing a physical struggle. She laughed and sauntered off. Ben was fun to talk to in private because he got all scared that he was going to "get caught" talking to a student in the wrong manner. She knew that was a bunch of bullshit because Malibu hired a plethora of young, hot teachers. There were at least two open teacher-student relationships that the administration chose to ignore but most definitely knew about. They just didn't want to get into a legal nightmare and expose Malibu to bad press.

It didn't matter. She liked Ben and she knew he found her attractive, the same as just about every male she'd ever encountered. It wasn't as if she were looking to marry the guy; they occasionally flirted and that was all. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Ben, though. He had lips that looked ripe for kissing, and with his good looks and easy-going personality, Lauren was sure he had plenty of experience in the kissing department. Ben O'Donnell was around 6'3" and Lauren loved to kiss tall men. It made the whole thing more interesting especially since she was only 5'1".

Ben began class by passing out worksheets and other graded papers that they had turned in to be graded. As much as she liked Ben, Lauren couldn't really say that Bio was her favorite class or even near the top five. She was a decent science student but frankly, the subject just bored her. Ben started teaching a lesson on the nervous system and related diseases. Lauren started to zone out. She wondered how many people would show up at Neon tonight. It was rumored that all the hottest young stars would be there and then some. Lauren thought that was great except of course, for that stupid skank, Lindsay Lohan. That girl was just too mean. She'd rather not run into her. Her father had directed one of Lindsay's big blockbusters and Lauren had been able to visit the set virtually every day. Lindsay had been mean and agitated all the way through shooting. Lauren just didn't get girls like that. She was glad that she didn't have a little teenybopper sister who adored Lindsay.

"Lauren?" she heard Ben ask. Quickly, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? What?" she asked.

"The bell rang. Where you asleep with your eyes open?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't hear it," Lauren said as she got up. "See you tonight, Ben."

"Alright. Bye."

Lauren walked out to her car in the student parking lot and saw Conner walking toward her with a big grin on his face. She smiled. Conner looked especially good today with his smooth tan skin and surfer like, sun bleached hair. His 6'5" frame was hard to miss but served him well on the basketball court. Lauren knew that most of the girls at her school envied her for having the guy friends that she did, but it just happened. They just clicked. Conner had asked her out during the climax of the basketball season last year. She, of course, had accepted. For a few blissful months, they had been the high school's most envied couple and attended a multitude of parties together. She had loved backing Conner up at his games and meeting him after he left the locker room, in all his sweaty glory. Then, things had gone downhill. She couldn't really remember why at the moment, though. Conner looked good and he was one of her best friends. Why would she have given him up?

Conner walked up to Lauren as she got ready to get into her car in the student parking lot. Once again, he was caught off guard by her beauty. It happened every time and he couldn't stop it. He had been drawn to her from the moment she had stepped into the gym during the first basketball practice of the season last year. He could still remember seeing her in her short pink skirt, sitting with Zoey on the bleachers, watching the boys do their sprints. All the guys on the team had noticed her, really noticed her. Practice had been shit that day; no one could concentrate. All the guys were trying to show boat instead of playing as a team. After practice, Lauren and Zoey had come up to talk to him.

"You're a really good shooter," Lauren had said to him.

"Thanks. My game wasn't really at its best today though. You should come see me play some other time," Conner said, unsure of what to talk about.

"I'm Lauren Whitfield and this is my best friend, Zoey Sheppard," Lauren said.

"Oh! As in James Whitfield and Cameron Sheppard? The director and best agent in the business?" Conner asked.

Zoey laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"So what's your name?" Lauren had asked with an inviting grin.

"I'm Conner, Conner Spinelli. My dad owns the Malibu Hotel," Conner said.

"Okay. I know who you're talking about. My dad gives your dad a lot of business with his clients," Zoey said. "Lauren's does too, flying people in for movie shoots and such."

Lauren poked her friend in the ribs. They had gone on talking as they walked out of the gym. Eventually, Conner had asked Lauren out. She had seemed so down to earth and easy going; she seemed to sparkle with life, as corny as that sounded. They had gone on their first date to the Polo Lounge at Malibu Hotel, where the stars wined and dined. Conner and Lauren had hit it off at once and well, the rest was history.

Even now, as Conner walked up to Lauren, he still got that strange, jittery feeling in his stomach of anticipation. He could feel his body tingle. She looked like a model for some car ad and her smile was killer. He could still recall how she fit perfectly in the crook of his arm with her 5'1" frame. She was so little and petite that he couldn't quite fight down the urge to protect her, even though he knew she was quite strong willed and capable of taking care of herself.

"Hey Conner!" Lauren greeted him as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. "What's going on?"

Conner pulled away from her, as much as he hated to do so, in order to face her. "Nothing much. I was just making sure about tonight; it's at the Neon, right?"

"Yes, Conner," Lauren said, exaggerating the syllables. "I'm sure that wasn't all you had to say because if it was that was a pretty bad reason to come over here," she said with a laugh and an unconscious tilt of her head that drove Conner crazy.

Conner shrugged. "No, that wasn't the real reason I wanted to come over here. Actually, I was wondering, well, uh, damn, this isn't that hard when I try to ask other girls. Why is it so hard with you, Lauren? I've even dated you before and it's still hard to ask you out. Anyway, will you be my date for tonight?"

Lauren was touched. "Oh Conner, I'm sorry. I already asked Ben if he would be my date. He's going to hang out with all of us tonight. I'll save you a dance or two though. Okay?"

"Ben who? The only Ben I can think of is that big fat smelly kid whose mom is a professional escort. You can't be talking about him."

"Well I'm not. I mean Ben O'Donnell, the guy who teaches Bio. He's really nice. I hope you guys will treat him okay, especially since it might be awkward at first."

"You're dating Mr. O'Donnell? The bio teacher? What are you thinking? He's all wrong for you. Add that to the fact that he's your teacher and I know you're making a huge mistake," Conner said, starting to shout.

"Chill, Conner. You don't have any say over who I date. No one does except for myself. You and I broke up a long time ago. Just try and deal with the fact that I'm branching out and dating other people, instead of going all macho jealous on me, okay?"

"I'm not getting jealous. I'm merely trying to look out for you because I care about you a lot. It doesn't matter if we're dating or not; I'm always going to have feelings for you. You don't understand. I think about you all the time, your hair, your eyes, your kisses, the way you laugh, how you used to always squeeze my hand that certain way when you knew I was feeling down. It would kill me to see you holding some other guy's hand," Conner said with emotion.

"Well, I'm not trying to make you jealous. I'm just moving on with my life and you should too. You've seen me hold hands with both Parker and Logan before, anyway. What's the big deal if I want to express my affection with Ben?"

"First off, you held hands with Parker and Logan because you were dating them. Secondly, you dated both of them before we went out so I had never experienced your touch. Look, you're making me sound all sappy. I just don't want you dating that Ben guy. He's too old for you anyway."

"I'll see you tonight, Conner," Lauren said, abruptly as she climbed into her red Ferrari 360 Modena Spyder. Now she remembered why she and Conner had broken up. She put the top down as she drove away, down Malibu Canyon Road, making her way to the Pacific Coast Highway which led to her home in Malibu Hills.

Most people would not call her home a simple house, but rather a mansion. It had seven bedroom suites, two living areas, a game room, formal dining rooms, two gourmet kitchens, a wine cellar, three fireplaces (though who needs those in California?), plasma screen televisions in every suite and living area, a mini spa and sauna area, tennis and basketball courts, and landscaped gardens. They also had a large pool that had no fourth wall and two guest cottages further out on the property. Her father's fully trained staff was also there to assist to her every need. They had a Chef de cuisine, an on-site concierge, a chauffeur, a masseuse, two personal trainers, a laundress, housekeepers, two personal assistants, gardeners, and security. All worked on staff, around the clock. She was used to it all so she really didn't notice all the workers.

Today, when Lauren stepped into the grand entrance hall, she heard her father talking with a very strong masculine voice in his office for personal interviews. Her father was using the tone of voice that he used only when he thought he had secured a high profile star for one of his projects. He would probably go out for drinks later. Lauren was curious so she decided to pass by his open office, discreetly. Of course, the lovely wooden floorboards had to squeak right as she was walking past.

"Lauren is that you?" Mr. Whitfield asked.

"Yeah, dad. Sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's no problem at all. Adam Brody, you remember him from the O.C., he and I just agreed that he will star in my next film project. Adam was actually asking if he could meet you when I said I had a daughter. So, it's quite lucky that you dropped by."

Lauren stepped inside the room that was crowded with books about film and awards. She was an avid O.C. junkie; she watched the show all the time. Adam Brody was her favorite actor on the show. Still, just because she thought he was talented was no reason to fall all over herself. It was her house and she was just as famous as he was. There was no need to be starstruck. Adam stood up and held his hand out for a shake. "It's nice to meet the daughter of the genius, Whitfield. You look prettier than in the pictures I've seen of you in the magazines. I'm Adam."

Lauren shook his hand. "Thanks. My name is Lauren. So do you like working on the O.C.?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's a blast. The cast and crew are amazing. I'm glad that it has such a following. Hey, do you want to come to a cast party? It's after the general party at the Neon, tonight," Adam looked sheepish. "That is, if it's all right with you, Mr. Whitfield."

"That's fine," Lauren's dad said.

"Well, thank you Adam but I'm already planning on going to both parties with my friends, and I have a date. But thank you for asking. Maybe we can hang out," Lauren said.

"Sounds cool."

"Good. I have to go workout with my trainer now but I'll see you tonight Adam."

"Definitely," Adam said.

Lauren turned on her heels and strutted out of the office. She didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. Quickly, she changed into Lycra shorts and a Lycra top. She looked pretty toned if she did say so herself. Tanner would be pleased and hopefully, he wouldn't work her as hard today. All those push-ups killed her last time.

Lauren walked into the gym on the first floor to see Tanner standing there, waiting for her. He was big and had toned, bulging muscles. He had won weightlifting and fitness competitions, nation-wide and had recently quit his job as a stripper at The Silver. Lauren's father paid Tanner enough money that he only had to work one job now. Tanner was only twenty-four and had gotten a degree in kinesiology. They had a healthy rapport and were casual friends. She didn't really know him that well but they had made out a couple of times after sessions. Lauren just had to be in the mood because, heaven knew, Tanner was always willing. She found him attractive, but truth be told, big muscled men weren't really her type. To his credit, though, he was an incredible kisser who could make her knees weak. That rarely happened.

"So what are we doing today?" Lauren asked Tanner.

"Well, we'll start you off with stretched, then a little cardio, some weightlifting, and end with more stretches," Tanner said. "Same as always."

"How could I forget?"

"Unless you don't want to end with stretches," Tanner said with hidden meaning.

"We'll see," Lauren said, starting to stretch. She hoped she was burning a lot of calories. She needed to stay toned to wear her hot pink bikini. It was absolutely disgusting when overweight girls thought they could pull a bikini off, and their fat rolled over. She shuddered.

"Are you cold? We can turn the air conditioning off if you want," Tanner said.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to work up a sweat," Lauren said as she climbed on the treadmill. She started with a jog and then Tanner turned up the speed. Soon, she was in a full out run and really had to concentrate on her breathing in order to keep going.

"You can do it, babe. Come on. I know you're in shape. Don't prove me wrong," Tanner said.

Lauren pushed herself further and when she thought she had run out of juice, she got a new wind. Then, thankfully, it was over.

"Great job. I knew you could do it. Alright, let's up your weight for the bench press about ten pounds."

When she was done, her arms were so sore that she couldn't lift them. They went around to all the weightlifting machines and finally, Lauren was ready to stretch it out.

"Man, I think that was the best workout you've ever had," Tanner said with admiration.

"Thanks. I just feel really gross and sweaty," Lauren said. Then she seemed to stop and think before continuing, "Do you want to get hot and sweaty, too? And I don't mean through working out."

Within seconds, Tanner grabbed her around the waist and pressed her to his large body. Secretly, Lauren loved it when she got him going. To know that this strong man could need her so much, well, that was something, wasn't it? Tanner pressed his lips to hers, hard. She felt his breath grow shallow and opened her mouth wider to let his tongue enter. Really, it was kind of a friends with benefits arrangement, only Tanner was also employed by her father. Somehow, she just couldn't stay away, unless she had a boyfriend; she could never cheat on her boyfriend of the moment. But, the hell with it, she was single now, why not live it up? She and Tanner had only kissed, though, and she intended to keep it that way.

"Oh, baby," he moaned. "You're hot as hell. I can't believe I get to kiss you. I bet you've had a lot of guys kiss you. Do I measure up?"

In between kisses, Lauren answered. "Not really." Then she thought about what she had said. "I mean I haven't really kissed a lot of guys but believe me, you more than measure up."

"In more ways than one I bet, too," Tanner grinned in the middle of a kiss.

"Don't go there. I'm not ready. And when I am it has to be with someone that I'm dating."

Tanner shrugged. They kept on kissing until they were both tired; then they just slumped on the ground in exhaustion.

"You know,Tanner, I'm really getting two workouts here. Do I have to pay you double?"

He laughed. "Ha, babe, I thought that was the payment." They sat there in comfortable silence for a while until Lauren looked at her watch.

"Shit! I have to get ready for tonight. I can't look bad at the club; everyone is going to be there. Sorry, Tanner. I have to go. I look like a train wreck," Lauren said as she stood up to leave.

"Albeit, a very hot train wreck," Tanner said. Lauren leaned down to give him a peck on the head. "I'll see you later."

She walked away toward the opposite wing of the house where she and her father occupied the rooms. Lauren had a suite that included a living room for entertaining guests and also came in handy when she had a boyfriend. She walked to her closet to pick out something to wear but couldn't find anything. Normally, she would wear whatever; it's not like she had a small selection. But this time, she had to wear something new because the paparazzi would be swarming the Neon and she couldn't be photographed in the same dress twice. No, she would have to call Tanya over from Couture. Tanya was always glad to come over to Lauren's estate, most likely because Lauren tended to buy thousands of dollars in merchandise. So really, it was no problem for Couture to send someone out for a house call, on call, all the time. She hesitated before picking up the phone. Maybe she should call Gizelle and Nicole from Prada and Valentino, respectively, just to be on the safe side. Yes, that was a wise decision. Lauren quickly dialed all three numbers and heard the ladies say that they would be glad to come over, how quickly, and what types of products she would be needing today. Lauren told them a time that gave her just enough time to shower and dress. Hair and make up would come later with Angel. He could always move his schedule around for her.

Just as predicted, Lauren had barely donned a casual Ralph Lauren top and pants outfit before Tanya, Nicole, and Gizelle came bouncing in, all at once. They were too genteel to argue in public so they would subtly try to outdo the others in their efforts to enamor Lauren with their products, not that they had to try too hard anyway. Usually, she bought something from everyone. Tanya held up a turquoise top with rhinestones embedded in the straps.

"This style and cut is all the rage in Europe right now and the color looks amazing on tanned blondes. It would really bring out your eyes," Tanya gushed.

"Yes, but do you want to blend in or stand out from the crowd?" Nicole asked. "This red dress is sure to draw attention in any crowd. The neckline emphasizes natural curves without being too showy and the mid section would show off your waistline."

Lauren eyed the dress critically. She could find no flaws. It looked hot. In the end, she ended up buying five tops and two jackets from Couture, 6 pairs of shoes, three dresses and an anklet from Prada and five dresses from Valentino, including the fire engine red dress. She thanked the ladies for their time and told them to send her father the bill as she collected her newly acquired items. She was all set for a night with her friends- and Ben, she thought mischievously.

Lauren quickly changed, donned a pair of Ray Bans and drove he r Ferrari out to see Angel for a quick touch up. When she got there, she was immediately put at the top of the schedule. Angel himself walked up to her and embraced her as if she were his daughter.

"Lauren, darling, you haven't been here in a while. We've missed your sparkling smile here! Quick, Vanessa, shampoo her hair and sit her in my personal chair. Do you need styling? This will be Angel's personal masterpiece; a work of art!" Angel said, excitedly. Quickly, after the hair wash, Angel blow dried and curled Lauren's hair. He finished it off with mousse from his own personal collection. "Darling, you look magnifico! Much like Jennifer Aniston at the premiere of her latest movie."

Lauren looked at her hair appreciatively. All she needed now was her makeup. As always, Angel was right on top of things. He called for Selene, his personal assistant to come apply her makeup. It was dramatic and sexy at the same time; Lauren loved it because it contrasted with her usually subtle makeup. She threw her arms around Angel and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and said, "It was nothing, really."

"How much do I owe you, Angel?" Lauren asked.

Angel pretended a gasp and tried to look offended. "Lauren, you know that is taken care of at the front counter. I could never talk money!" Lauren chuckled. She knew very well how fond Angel was of money but she didn't say a word. Instead, strolled to the counter and said her name.

"How much will that be?"

"Your total for this visit comes to five hundred dollars and thirty seven cents, ma'am," the receptionist told her. Lauren didn't blink an eye. This was a routine visit.

"Please, just bill the cost to my father's account here," Lauren said.

"No problem. Thank you for coming."

Lauren smiled. It always helped to have a father who had private accounts not only in Zurich, but in the Cayman Islands, although, technically, she wasn't supposed to know about those. It was a tax evasion or something. Oh well. It didn't matter. What mattered is that she was going to be the hottest girl at the Neon.

Lauren hopped in her Ferrari and drove home. While she was driving, she paged her dad, asking if she could borrow the Jag for the night. If wasn't as if she didn't love her little Ferrari but Lauren always loved the feeling of power that came with driving the Jag. Luckily, everything checked out. Lauren switched cars and headed to the Neon. Valet took her car as she pulled up and the paparazzi snapped shots of her walking in. She was glad that she had ordered a new dress. She didn't have any problems getting in because she was recognized as an A-lister; everyone knew her father but Lauren worried about Ben. He might have been left off of the list. She checked with the bouncer but, thankfully, he said that Ben had entered about five minutes ago. Lauren went inside where the party was already in full swing. The general party tonight was in honor of Paris Hilton's birthday party. Sometimes, Lauren partied with Paris but usually Paris was too wild for her.

As Lauren walked around, trying to find Ben, numerous guys whistled and nodded appreciatively as she passed by. Lauren liked to know that she looked great but sometimes it was overwhelming and unwelcome. Tonight, it didn't matter because once she found Ben, that's all she would be focusing on. Lauren went to the bar and saw him talking to a cute redhead. Curious, Lauren stayed a few feet away, hidden by a hyperactive couple on the dance floor but still within hearing distance. The redhead laid a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Oh my. You're so strong. I love strong men. Did you come here alone?" she said in a seemingly innocent voice.

Ben shrugged away from her hand. "Actually, my fiancée is around here somewhere. She saw some friends she needed to talk to." The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm sure if she was so quick to leave a handsome man like you unattended, she's either comfortable in the relationship or she's screwing someone else," Little Miss Redhead said as she lightly touched Ben's hand. Ben looked severely uncomfortable and moved his hand away. "Aw, come on. I bet your fiancée isn't even missing you right now, unfortunately for her. Fortunately for you, though, I'm here."

Lauren took her cue. She strolled up, removed Miss Redhead's hand and wrapped herself in Ben's arms, possessively. Like she was going to let some second-rate actress with third-rate lines pick up her date. "Actually, his fiancée was missing him and trying to find him in this huge crowd. I would know because I just now found him. Thanks for looking out for him while I was gone, though," Lauren said with a triumphant smirk. Ben's arm around her waist tightened.

"Yeah, Lauren and I are pretty hot for each other and can't wait to tie the knot. You know how it is when you've found the one person who makes everyone else look like a total hag in comparison- or maybe you don't. Either way, I don't care. Have fun," Ben said seriously as he led Lauren to the dance floor. It was a slow number and he pulled her close. They both started laughing the minute they were out of earshot of the redhead.

"Okay, Mr. Hotshot, when is our wedding date set for?" Lauren asked.

"Whenever you want, honey," Ben said pulling her closer to him. For a minute Lauren thought he would kiss her. She saw him struggling with himself and sensed the moment when his conservative side won out, for now. Lauren laid her head on his shoulder and simply enjoyed the moment. That is, until Conner came up and asked to cut in. Ben, the ever present gentleman, obliged. Lauren felt a hole where her arms had held him. Sometimes she wished he would just stand up more for what he wanted, her. But she could wait. Conner pulled her close as another slow song came on. Lauren couldn't help wishing that she was still with Ben but she couldn't hurt her friend by refusing to dance with him so she stayed put as Ben retreated to the bar.

"Look, Lauren, I think things got a little out of hand in the parking lot today. I didn't mean to lose my temper; I just get invigorated when you mention Mr. O' Donnell. I wish you could see what's right in front of you, waiting, instead of chasing after a dream that's never going to work out," Conner said with big sad eyes.

Lauren sighed. "Conner, let's just dance." Together, they swayed to the music until the song was over and a fast-paced techno beat started up. Ben walked back over to them and started dancing. Lauren kept delving further into the music, pushing her body to the extreme, using all her energy to keep it pulsing to the beat. Before she knew it, she was dancing in between Conner and Ben, their bodies pressed close- one in front, the other in back. They were practically grinding and Lauren did not do grinding. She stopped suddenly, took Ben's hand and led him to an alcove where they could talk privately. She felt kind of bad leaving Conner by himself but he'd eventually find Parker, Logan, Candace, and Zoey.

"Well, you look sexy as hell tonight," Ben said when they were alone. "I couldn't tell you earlier because we were always with someone else but I wanted to let you know."

Lauren smiled. Sexy as hell was exactly what she was going for. "Thanks, Ben. You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she ran her hand down his blue collared shirt. The shirt brought out his sea-green eyes. "Ben," she said, switching subjects, "I've been thinking. Why don't we just leave instead of hanging around here. Besides, I can't afford to watch any more cheesy B-movie actresses try to pick you up. It's too painful. I might not be able to marry you anymore."

Ben let out a low chuckle and squeezed her waist. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to become a monk, you know, one of the ones in China who never come out of their monastery."

"Somehow, I don't think you'd like that. I don't think celibacy is quite your thing."

"Is it yours?"

"I thought we were talking about you."

"Technically, we were talking about us but I won't hold you to that," Ben paused. "Lauren, I know that you want a relationship from me but I don't know if I can give you that right now. It's just an awkward time for me. I'm transitioning from college into the real world, trying to hold down a job while I search for acting opportunities. I don't think I can handle a relationship. I wouldn't be able to give my time freely and that's not fair to you or to me. I can't constantly be thinking about a girl all the time at interviews either and believe me, if we were dating, I sure as hell would be thinking about you _all_ the time."

Lauren tensed. "Well, I wouldn't demand a lot of your time. I understand that you would be teaching and acting at the same time. I could wait for you. Please, at least give me a chance." Lauren's body shook involuntarily and Ben automatically reached out to pull her into his embrace.

"Look, I just can't right now. I'm sorry. It's been really fun hanging out with you and I know that I'm going to miss our times together but I have to put my career in acting first and to do that I need to be able to focus. I can't focus with you as my girlfriend. I'm sorry," he said.

Lauren backed away, sobbing. "I can't believe you led me on like this. You knew that I liked you and you never said anything."

"Lauren, baby, I never really thought it out. I never thought about how everything would fit together. I guess that's my fault but what can I say?" Ben asked as he moved closer.

Lauren turned around and ran for the women's bathroom. "Don't follow me, Ben O' Donnell. I don't ever want to see your face again. Don't talk to me!" She pushed open the door and headed for the nearest stall. She sat there crying for about fifteen minutes.

Finally, when she was done, she dabbed at her face and reapplied her makeup. She walked up to the bar and found her friends, all five of them. It had never felt so good to see them all waiting, apparently for her. Zoey ran up and gave her a hug.

"Honey! You look like you've been crying! Your eyes are all red. Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you ever since Conner said you took off with Ben," Zoey said in one big rush of breath. Conner looked sheepish when Lauren turned to look at him.

"Well, uh, I," Lauren started. "I basically got dumped just now. Ben said that he wanted to concentrate on his career, as an actor, and couldn't with me around; I would be a distraction."

"Oh, baby, it's okay," Candace said as she hugged Lauren tightly. "Don't worry about him. All guys suck. I can't believe you haven't realized this by now, especially after dating these three dopes," she said, indicating Conner, Parker, and Logan who were chatting, obliviously.

"Hey," Zoey said, "Parker wasn't that bad. He was just wrapped up in football, I mean, they _were_ in the playoffs. You have to admit, you could've been slightly more supportive of him."

"Zoey! Shut up! I can't believe how shallow you are sometimes; it just blows my mind how we ever became best friends. Look, Lauren, don't listen to her. I think she has a thing for Parker now."

"I do not!"

"Whatever. Anyway, you've basically been dating losers...well, at least in the dating department because as friends, Larry, Curly, and Mo are the best. You need to start dating people on the A-list because, Lord knows, you have caught many a famous man's eye. I've seen Adam Brody watching you lately," Candace said, conspiratorially.

"Yeah, Adam has showed some interest in me and he's cute and all but I don't know if I feel any actual chemistry."

"Well, honey, if you don't hurry up and pick someone, I'm going to have to kill you because the most eligible guys on the scene have their eyes set on you and I can't go after any of them until they know that you're properly taken," Candace said, half jokingly.

"I think I see Adam over there," Lauren said. "Oh, no, he saw me staring at him. That's just great and he's with all his costars."

"Don't stress out, Lauren. Don't look now but Mr. Brody himself is coming this way," Zoey said.

Lauren played it cool. It was okay. She was hot and famous herself. She didn't need to be intimidated by Adam. In fact, he should be intimidated by her. She had a ton of guys who would kill to go out with her so he needed to know that he had competition. Lauren straightened up and waited for Adam to hurry up and approach her.

"Hey, Lauren. I saw you standing over here, finally without a male escort," Adam joked. "But seriously, I just wanted to come over and talk to you; how could I resist with you in that dress?"

Lauren laughed. "Thanks, Adam. I'm glad some males aren't completely oblivious to my efforts," she said as she patted his arm.

"Can I buy you a drink? I mean, I know you're a minor and everything but you know how everyone here drinks at least one glass of something to be social."

"That'll be fine, Adam. I'll have a cosmopolitan."

"One cosmopolitan coming up," said Adam as he went to fetch it for her.

Just then, Parker came up to join the girls. "Hey, Lauren, can I talk to you?"

"Start talking, Lover Boy," Candace said.

Parker gave her a look before turning back to Lauren. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Parker, whatever you have to say to Lauren can be said in front of us. Right, Candace?" Zoey said.

"Um, guys, I'm going to talk to Parker alone, over there. Just tell Adam where to find me when he comes back, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lauren's best friends grumbled.

Parker led her to a secluded alcove, in fact, it was her father's own personal section of the club. "Look, there's no easy way to say this to you, especially considering our past history. Damn, I feel like I'm on some kind of messed up teen soap opera where everybody is attracted to everyone and everything."

"Parker, I think I know what you're going to say and I really hope I don't sound conceited, because that's the last way I want to come across, but I think you're trying to say that you like me."

"Um, that's close, Lauren, but that's not exactly where I was taking this mini speech."

"Okay, then what?"

"Well, I know we've dated and you've dated Logan and Conner too, but I still think that I'm in a qualified position to tell you this, even if you are my ex. I'm invoking my position as best friend."

"Parker, can you just get to the point? I'm not sure that Candace and Zoey directed Adam to the right place," Lauren said, impatiently.

"That's the thing. You're always surrounded by guys and I think it's hurting him."

"Who? Adam?"

"No, Conner. It's so obvious that he still likes you and wants to get back together. He never shuts up about you and is overly interested in how Logan and I turned you on when we each dated you. I'm serious. Conner has it bad and you always have some stupid muscle bound guy following you around like a lost puppy dog. You're always with a guy, Lauren. Look, I know that you're a good looking girl. Hell, I went out with you, so of course I'm attracted to you- but we know how that turned out. Anyway, I just don't want to see one of my best buds get hurt because he happens to like the one chick in Malibu that every other male is after," Parker said.

Lauren was speechless. She would never have expected such a long winded, caring speech from Parker. "Parker," she began, "I know that Conner still likes me but-"

"Then why do you constantly flaunt all these other guys in his face?" Parker interrupted.

"I don't. I just happen to date around and he's always there. I mean, you guys are my friends so, of course, I'm going to hang out with you guys at parties, even if I do have a date."

They were tense and simply stared at each other for a minute or two. "I have to get back," Lauren said. "I think Adam got lost or something." Lauren got up and headed back to the dance floor. Parker just threw his hands up and wondered if anything he had said that night had actually gotten through Lauren's thick skull.


	2. Sobbing for Conner

_**Chapter Two: Sobbing for Conner**_

****Logan trudged into another long day at Malibu High School with his friends, Parker and Conner. The weekend had been fun and they had partied a hell of a lot with their female "counterparts", Zoey, Candace, and Lauren. Logan couldn't say he would have had a better time at any other party besides the one at the Neon. He thanked God that he had been born in the most civilized state out of the fifty, California. Logan was especially glad that he lived in southern Cali; that's where all the magic happens. Logan had lived it up all night on Friday and chatted with tons of hot girls, mostly upcoming actresses and models. That's basically how it went anywhere in SoCal, though. He had chatted up one slender blonde in particular named Maxine. Maxine was hot, and he meant hot. She made him feel great and he could only remember one other girl in his lifetime that had made him feel half as good; that was Lauren. But Lauren was old news now; they were definitely just friends. It was all about Maxine now.

The first thing he noticed about Maxine was her dancing on the bar. She looked so hot, swaying perfectly to the beat. Before he knew it, she was off the bar and he was licking a shot off of her chest. Plus, she seemed like the kind of girl who could be wild with her boyfriend and yet, tame enough to take home to mom. Logan had gotten about six numbers on Friday but he had thrown them all away, all except one. He planned on calling Maxine tonight since he hadn't had a chance to all weekend. He could still see her sparkling sea green eyes, long, straight blonde hair, and her luscious lips- lips made for kissing. Logan was excited about the prospect of mashing those lips against his. Too bad she didn't go to Malibu or he could see her right now. Now, it would have to wait.

Parker nudged him. "Hey, you okay, man? Or are you still thinking about that hot chick that you were all over on Friday night?" Conner looked at Parker and grinned. They gave each other a high five behind Logan's back.

"Dude, I don't blame you for obsessing over her. She was looking fine at the Neon, but not as fine as Lauren looked. Lauren makes my blood boil," Conner paused, "and probably makes the blood boil in half of the male population in Malibu."

Parker put his arm around Conner. "Don't worry, man. I'm sure you two will get back together. It's only a matter of time. Look, now she and that stupid teacher, Ben, are through. She's free. "

"You need to snatch her up while you can, dude, because I can guarantee, a girl that looks like Lauren will not stay single for long," Logan said, adding in his two cents. Parker elbowed him in the ribs.

"What Tweedledee is trying to say here is that you need to go for it. Just make a move. You've done it before. I remember when you guys were together during basketball season; you guys were like the king and queen of this school," Parker said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, just like you and Lauren, and Logan and Lauren were before there was any Lauren and I," Conner said, dejectedly.

"Dude, I don't think you understand. You and Lauren blew up at this school way bigger than any other couple, ever. Everybody loved you guys; you all were practically an institution. Everyone was shocked when you guys broke up. No one could believe it," Logan said.

"Yeah, me neither," Conner said.

Parker patted him on the back. "You'll live, man. Besides, I think your luck is about to change soon. I can feel it."

"Oh man, what I feel right now is that breakfast burrito we stopped to get this morning. I don't think it agreed with my decision to eat it and is now recruiting my stomach acid in a heated uprising against the tyranny," Logan said.

"That's gross, man," Conner said.

"No kidding," Logan said as he ran off to the nurse's office. Parker and Conner started laughing.

"Remind me never to take that boy to Taco Cabana ever again. He clearly can't hold his own," Parker said.

"Yeah, but what he can't hold in beans, he can most definitely hold in alcohol."

"True."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. "Well, I guess I better head off to French. Gotta bone up on my _merci_'s," Parker said.

"Okay, see you later," Conner said. Then he turned around. "Are we still meeting the girls after school for icee's, at Ripa's?"

"Yeah. Hey, how about you get Lauren to drive you in her hot little Ferrari, not that your Lexus isn't nice, but hey, you get a hot girl in this deal," Parker said.

"Will do. But you know that means that you or Logan has to drive Zoey and Candace, in keeping with our two car rule for Ripa's." Ripa's didn't have a lot of parking space so the students that frequented the place, in order to keep business rolling, always tried to carpool with friends. In a city where glitz and glam were everywhere, it was nice to have a little family run Italian ice place to go to for a change. It was the most popular daytime hangout for the students at all the area high schools.

"No problem. Don't worry about it. Even if Logan and I have to kidnap Cands and Zo, we'll fit them in my beemer. Don't sweat it dude," Parker said. "Gotta run."

Conner stared after his buddy and hoped that he had it all together. He really did need time to talk to Lauren alone and he wouldn't get it with her two little leeches hanging onto her every word. Plus, there would be no other guys in Lauren's car, unless she was hiding someone in her trunk- Tarantino style. Of course, that wasn't likely. Conner didn't have anything against Zoey or Candace, but sometimes they could get tiring with all their yapping. Lauren, though, he never tired of her. She could keep talking about anything in the world, but somehow she would make it interesting and relevant to him. He could listen to Lauren talk for hours on end without being bored. It was rare that he found that type of connection with anybody. He wished to God that he hadn't done whatever it was that he apparently did, in order to make Lauren break up with him.

Conner shrugged it off and headed to his first class of the day, Strength Training. He had taken the class as an easy A, and well, it was. He received one full credit for being able to lift weights for an hour and a half. Conner knew to snatch the class up when he saw the opportunity. He looked forward to hanging out with the guys at the begining of each day. There were only two drawbacks that he could see, and they were headed right for him. Conner groaned, inwardly. If Jen Cornell and her twit of a friend hit on him one more time, he would explode. Those girls were way too forward for their own good. Jen would always give him a special look or wink at him. She would find some way to excersise that perfectly displayed her physique; he couldn't say anything bad about it either. Jen was in perfect shape, but he wondered how much of it was liposuction and implants. The cat and mouse games with Jen were getting old and he was getting tired of them. He knew that most of the guys in his class stared at Jen and her friend-Carly, was it?- while they excersised. They were jealous that the two gorgeous girls in the class only had eyes for him, but damn, it sucked. Conner sucked in his breath and waited until Jen and, hmm, Candy, approached. Jen was wearing Lycra shorts that were very short indeed, and about half a top with a very plunging neckline. Conner noticed. How could he not? Jen was just that type of girl. She was practically a carbon copy of Pamela Anderson; some guys went for the blonde, too much makeup, fake tits type of girls, but he didn't. That screamed high maintenance with no forseeable rewards. Some guys would argue that Lauren didn't look that different from Jen, with her long blonde hair and busty figure. They were wrong. It was just different. Lauren's beauty came naturally; she didn't have to work at it and that made all the difference in the world. Conner felt the corners of his mouth pull upward.

"Are you smiling at me? Conner Spinelli, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had a little crush on me. I hope it's not just because the Hottest Girls of Malibu High ranked me so highly. That's practically the dating catalogue around here, but I know that you're not into that. You'd rather judge for yourself. So honestly, Conner, do you like what you see?" Jen asked as she arched her back, thrusting her large chest out.

Conner smiled. "Actually, I'd rather be at a Laker's game in center court, naked, with Candy here, standing on my shoulders and beating me with a baseball bat."

"It's Claire" the ice queen seethed.

"It's okay, Conner. You don't have to play it cool around me. I know you want me but I can wait. I'll wait until you come out of your shell," Jen said as she stroked his chest with her index finger.

"I don't think you get it, Jen," Conner said as he lifted her hand away from him. "I will never think of you that way. I think you're way too fake and conniving. Besides, I'd have to be scared of getting some raging disease if I did anything with you. No thanks. Find another boy toy."

"I don't think you realize the implications of what you've just done. Fine then, Conner. If that's how you want to play it, I would look out for Lauren. She might be involved in a scandal and need you to console her poor, hurting reputation. Everyone knows that you're a pussy and still head over heels for her. I was just too stupid to believe it. Now, I can see that she's still got you pussy-whipped and, the kick of it is, you aren't even together anymore!" With that, she and her drone of a friend twirled on their heels and marched off, probably to torment some other poor bastard.

Conner started lifting some heavy weights to work the stress out of himself. Jesus Christ, it was only first period. Conner worked up a sweat and headed off for a quick shower before the bell rang. He always passed Lauren on her way to English and he didn't want to miss her. She always stopped to chat. As he made his way out of the guys' locker room, into the main hall, he saw her leaving her class. She was talking to some guy. Typical. He was dressed like an East Coast prep school boy to boot. Couldn't she get more girl friends? Lauren spotted him and said goodbye Mr. Prep School. She hurried to Conner's side, her long sun kissed hair flowing behind her. He looked down at her glowing face and felt something glowing inside himself, as well.

"Hey. You look happy. Did you finally do that lab you were waiting for?" Conner asked as he put an arm around her shoulder to lead her out of the way of a group of freshmen who were barreling past.

"Yeah. Oh my god, it was so much fun, Conner. You wouldn't think that finding out what some mystery chemicals are could be so much fun but it was..."

Lauren's voice trailed off in his mind as he thought of cinnamon and apples. She always smelled like apples and cinnamon.

"Are you listening to me, Conner James?" Lauren teased, recognizing his far off look as she tilted her head upward to see his face. Conner blushed and dropped his arm.

"Sorry. I must have zoned out. So, who was the guy you were with?" Conner asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, you must mean Nick. He's a sweetie pie. He was my lab partner today and we got so close. It was so much fun working with him. He kept my attention the whole time _and_ helped me figure things out. It doesn't hurt that he's nice looking, either," she gushed.

"Do you like this Nick guy?" Conner said through tight lips.

Lauren was confused for a minute, but then it clicked. "Oh! Conner, don't obsess. Not that you have a right to anyway, but, well, Nick's gay. Don't tell anyone though. I'm not sure who exactly he's come out to."

Conner tried not to look as relieved as he felt inside, and that was pretty damn relieved. She had just gotten over an infatuation; she didn't need to start another one. He needed time to get her to see him as a possible rekindled flame. He looked down at her, at her petite little frame in his muscular arms. She looked so fragile but he knew she wasn't. Still, it made him burn with a need to kiss her. Right then.

"Alright, this is me," Lauren said when they got to her English class. "I'll see you in the parking lot after school," she said as she stood on her tip toes, grabbed his neck and pulled his head toward hers. She gave him a peck on the forehead. "You're so cute, Conner." With that, Conner watched his ex-girlfriend turn and walk into second period.

The rest of the day dragged on, slowly. Conner couldn't sit still and was constantly moving. In history, he kept bobbing his leg up and down and tapping his pencil on his desk, during a test. He chewed his bottom lip until it became raw and bled a tiny bit. He was antsy as shit and also nervous as hell. He hoped that his and Parker's plan worked. If he could just get Lauren alone on the car ride to Ripa's, then they would have time to talk. Time for small talk. Time for romantic talk. Time for "us" talk.

Conner could hear his mother now. She would tell him to stop being a pussy and just get everything out in the open. He shouldn't beat around the bush. His mom was always on his case but sometimes he had to admit, it came in handy to give him that little extra drive in the pinch. He never would have made it to his middle school basketball tryouts if it weren't for her. He was one of the most nervous little sixth graders trying out. On the day before tryouts were supposed to start, one of the older boys, being a typical pre-teen, had told him that he shouldn't even bother; he'd never be good enough and that he was just a little runt. After school, he had run home crying and stayed in his room. For a couple of hours with his face mashed in a pillow, tears flowed freely down his small cheeks. His shoulders heaved and heaved until he finally fell asleep. About ten minutes before his bedtime, Conner's mom had walked in and gently shook him awake. Her large brown eyes seared into his own own blue ones. He always had looked like his dad. That bastard. The bastard who walked out on a pregnant wife. The bastard who walked out on his son, not even out of the womb. The bastard who had the same light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The bastard who if nothing else, had given Conner the gift of height, a gift that had served him well.

Conner had found pictures of his dad that his mom still kept in her closet. They had never heard from Craig Spinelli since the day he walked out. Conner wished to God that he had looked like his mom instead of having to cause her pain every time she laid her eyes on him. She worked incredibly hard to make sure that Conner had everything he would need, and more. She had worked her way up from the mailroom at Planetary Systems to right under the three major CEOs. She was smart, witty, and posessed charisma and charm. With these qualities, it wasn't hard at all to move up in the ranks. They had moved from the outskirts of LA to the nice suburbs of high-income Malibu, California. They had plenty of money, more money in fact, than two people needed by far. The only drawbacks were that his mother was never home because she was working all the time. Conner had suggested, even forcefully insisted on a couple of instances, that he could pitch in and get a part-time job. "Nonsense," his mom had said. "Other children your age don't work around here and neither should you. Besides, what would you contribute anyway? A Wendy's salary? Not likely to be a help anyway but thanks son." Conner supposed that on the plus side, he did get to throw an insane amount of parties at his well-to do mansion, surrounded by acres upon acres of land. It didn't hurt that his neighbors were Tom Cruise and Jerry Bruckheimer. Of course, those big names had many houses and didn't spend too much time at any one home. Conner and his mom only had one and a lake house but he was fine with that. He appreciated it, really.

So as his mom stared at him, even at the tender young age of eleven, he knew that she would say whatever was best for him, for that was in her nature. "Conner," she had said, "what's wrong, honey?" Conner had answered by spilling the whole sobbing story. "Aw, baby. It's okay to let other people influence your decisions, but don't let them make up your mind for you. You need to do what feels right to you, not what someone else told you to do. Conner, honey, if you think that you would like to be on the basketball team, then do it. Don't let some silly boy who has nothing better to do than to pick on other kids, tell you what to do. Would you really follow the advice of someone like that?" Then she encircled him in her arms, saying that she would always support him in his endeavors.

The next day after school, Conner had headed straight for the gym and played the best out of all the other boys trying out. It didn't hurt that he was tall for his age, with an athletic and muscular build, even in middle school. The coaches realized his potential and not only did Conner make a starting position on the seventh grade team, he was also given a starting position on the eighth grade team. His coaches pulled a few strings to get him into some eighth grade classes so that it would be legal. From then on, following the transition to high school, Conner had played starting point guard on the Varsity Basketball team. God, he loved his mom so much. If anything happened to her, well, he didn't know just what he'd do.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Conner followed the flow of students out to the student parking lot. Luckily, since they were seniors, he and all of his friends had gotten parking spaces close to the school, right next to each other. Lindsey's Ferrari was first, followed by his own Lexus, then Parker's beamer. Zoey's and Candace's Porsches were parked side by side; it figured that they'd have the same car. Finally, on the end of the row, was Logan's Dodge Viper, and it was a very nice looking car if Conner did say so himself. Luckily, Lauren and Parker were the only two of his friends in the parking lot. They were standing by Parker's beamer, affectionately named "The Motel" due to his history of having many lady friends. He waved at his two best friends. God, Lauren looked hot today. Even though he'd already seen her in the outfit, she still took his breath away. She was wearing a white halter top that set off her tanned skin and a short red skirt that showed off nice toned legs. Her blonde hair was down and she looked like a California dream girl. Too bad she wasn't his girl anymore.

Conner remembered when they were together, they would always walk down the hallway and everyone would give them adoring looks. They were set; nothing could break them up, not when everyone knew that they were an institution at Malibu. When he played his basketball games, Lauren would always be supportive and sit with the girlfriends of other players on the team. She would always be the loudest one yelling, to boot. They were an example; girls would ask their boyfriends to be more like Conner and guys would ask their special someone to be more like Lauren. It was kind of funny when you thought about it. What wasn't funny, though, was not having Lauren waiting for him at the locker room entrance, after games. She had always waited patiently and never hesitated to hug him, even though he would be a sweaty beast, and sometimes, not in the best of moods. Yet, she was always there for him. She would never leave him, or so he thought. But that wasn't fair. She wasn't like his dad at all. His dad had left without a reason and never kept in touch. Lauren had broken up with him because he was being a possessive jerk and she still remained a close friend. That said and meant a lot.

Conner shook his head. All that was over now. If he wanted to get Lauren back, he'd have to start clean. It was hard because there was all that goddamn history between them and he didn't think for a minute that there wasn't sexual tension or that she didn't feel it too. In fact, Lauren was causing him sexual tension right now, with her cute little skirt. He shook his head. "Hey, guys. Ready to go to Ripa's? I have to get out of here. This school is stifling me. You wouldn't believe the day I've had," Conner said to Parker and Lauren.

"Really? You didn't say anything about it to me in the hall. What happened?" Lauren asked, with that cute little scrunched up look she got when she was concerned. Conner's heart twisted a tiny fraction more.

"It was nothing. Really. Nevermind," he said.

"Dude, I think I should leave you two alone because I think he wants to tell you, without me in the picture. Why don't you guys head on over to Ripa's, talk on the drive, and I can take Logan, Zoe, and Cands in my beamer," Parker said.

"That's a good idea, St. John," Conner said.

"I don't know if you can fit four people in 'The Motel', though. I'm not sure if Zoey or Candace will like it either," Lauren objected.

"Oh it's been done, honey. Lots more than four people have been packed in this car. Besides, I need to talk to all three of them about a project anyway. So it works out. You take Spinelli, here and I will take the peanut gallery," Parker said smoothly.

"Well, if you're sure," Lauren said hesitantly..

"Yeah, go ahead," Parker said as the three other people in question came walking toward them. Conner shrugged.

"Who's ready for Ripa's?" Zoey yelled. "I'm ready to go. Who's driving? Hey, why don't Candace and I go with Lauren, and you 'men' can go together? Have male bonding time. Shoo."

"Uh, Zoey, I think that Conner and I are going together and you guys are going in Parker's beamer," Lauren said.

"'The Motel'? Are you kidding me? Lauren, come on. You know how many girlfriends he's had and couldn't keep. Do you honestly want me to sit in the backseat of _that_?" Candace asked.

Conner was surprised. Candace was usually easy-going. Lauren looked uneasy. "Well, if it's that big a problem, then I can just take you too," Lauren said. "It's already been determined that Parker and I are driving."

Conner deflated. Great. There went his chance to talk to Lauren.

Luckily, Conner's best friend was Parker St. John. "Hey, girls, remember that project that we were working on? The one involving hotels and movie production crew?" Parker gave Conner a discreet wink.

Candace and Zoey grudgingly trotted over to the beamer where Logan was standing peacefully. "One of you all can have shot gun, if you want," he said, graciously. Zoey hopped up front. Conner mouthed a 'thank you' to Parker before he hopped in his beamer and drove the girls and Logan away.

"Well, I guess we should go," Conner said as he turned to Lauren. They drove out of the parking lot and rode in silence for a good five minutes.

"Conner, I- -"

"Lauren, do you- -"

"Go ahead, ladies first," Conner said.

"No, you. I didn't have all my thoughts quite together anyway. I would have just ended up blabbing myself into a web of confusion."

Conner laughed. "Okay then." He cleared his throat. "Um, do you remember when we were dating?"

"Okay, that's as awkward a question as they come," Lauren said with a forced laugh.

"I was just wondering what you remembered about it," Conner half mumbled.

"Well," Lauren began. "I remember that we had a good time whenever we where together, no matter what we were doing." She paused before continuing. "I remember that everyone thought we were some kind of wonder couple and could do no wrong and how every couple at school practically tried to clone us. I remember cheering for you at games and hugging you when you were sweaty and smelly. I remember how you would always give me that little half grin when I said something completely stupid. You never wanted to make me feel inferior so you would give me that lopsided smile. I always wanted to grab your face and pull the other corner of your mouth up." She stopped speaking, abruptly.

"Aw, Lauren. I'm so glad that I'm not the only one who remembers how we were together," Conner said. "I've missed you so much. You're the only girl I want to be with. I can't even think about other girls any more. There's just no comparison. It's like trying to compare an apple and a carrot in a contest for which is the better fruit. It's impossible because the carrot, no matter how hard it tries, will never be the fruit. That's how I feel about you."

"You think I'm fruity?" Lauren tried to pass off her discomfort with a laugh.

"No. You know what I'm saying. Don't joke now. I've wanted to say this to you for so long but I've never been able to. Please, let's try this again. I promise it will be different. I'll do whatever I can to make up for whatever I did to you."

Lauren sighed. "Conner, I think you're getting the wrong idea here. I remember us together because those were good times. We were also together for so long that it took me a while to adjust with life without you constantly by my side. But I've done it and we're still good friends. That's the way it should be between us, especially if you can't even recall what went wrong with our relationship the first time around."

Conner sat back in his seat, stunned. Lauren had shot him down. Again. Jesus Christ, what did he have to say to get her to forgive him? "What do I have to say to get you to forgive me?"

"You don't get it. There's nothing to say. There's nothing to do. We're just not meant for each other and that's it. End of story. Period. There's a reason it didn't work out the first time and people don't change, Conner."

"Yes, they do. People change every day. Recovering alcoholics and druggies. Reformed people in prison. If they can do it, I certainly can."

"What makes you think I'm saying you're the one that needs to change in the first place?"

"Now, you're talking in circles, Lauren. I don't understand. All I know is that I want you so bad that it hurts me physically as well as emotionally."

"Well, you can satisfy yourself in other ways."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. That was a cheap shot."

"So now we're keeping score?"

"Lauren--"

"Conner," she cut him off, "we're arguing already. How are we supposed to have a relationship if we can't even talk civilly about having one?"

"This isn't about a future relationship. We were talking about a past one gone wrong. It's only natural."

"No. Don't do this to us. To yourself. There is no future relationship, Conner. Get over it. I am. Do the same. Spare us both the pain," Lauren said.

Conner looked away, out the window, anywhere but at his ex girlfriend.

Lauren started sniffling. Her nose crinkled and then it came gushing forth. She was sobbing and gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. She was wheezing. God, she was wheezing. She was having a goddamn asthma attack on the damn interstate! Conner told her to pull over. She kept on.

"Pull over, damn it! You can't breathe, therefore you can't drive a vehicle! Now pull over!" Conner said with force.

Lauren managed to pull onto the right shoulder and turn off the engine. She was gasping for air and wheezing badly. Conner was scared shitless. He'd only seen her like this one other time, the time when she had come to his house after her mom had died. He fumbled in her purse for her inhaler. Christ, where was that damn inhaler? He found it after spilling the contents of her purse onto the car floor. He placed her hands on her head and told her to stay calm.

"Okay, baby. Take a big breath in and then a big breath out for me. Come on," Conner said as he put the inhaler to her lips. He told her to breathe in as he pressed the trigger, releasing the merciful medicine into her lungs. He repeated the process once more. Her wheezing sounded like it was letting up. Conner pulled her into his arms. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Lauren was still crying, too.

"Oh God. I'm glad you're okay. I was so scared. So scared," Conner said, his big shoulders heaving up and down.

Lauren just hugged him back. She was so grateful that Conner had been there and knew what to do. He was always there to protect her, no matter what. That she couldn't deny. She was sobbing silently. Sobbing for herself, sobbing for what once had been, and sobbing, sobbing for Conner.


End file.
